


Jonathan

by littlemisscurious



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Employer/Employee, F/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, outdoor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Jonathan

 

“Lady Egerton? Would you mind if I used the shower down in the garden?”

Lowering her sunglasses she looked at the man in front of her. Wearing nothing but a pair of green shorts and some sneakers, he had been building a fort down by the beach with her young son William and was left with dirt, mud, and sand all over his torso and face, probably thanks to the 6-year old.

“No, please, go ahead, Jonathan,” she nodded and smiled and after a thankful smile from him, she watched him walk down the steps, past the pool towards their little outdoor shower. Before she could think more of that delectable body sans any clothes, William was already running towards her.

“Mummy, Sarah is here to pick me up.”

“Alright, have fun then. I’ll see you tomorrow! And be good, okay,” she smiled and kissed him goodbye before he ran off again towards the front door to meet his friend and the nanny who picked him up for the sleepover.

Silence settled around her again except for the faint rumbling from the waves down at the beach and the birds sitting in the trees around her. Her mind wandered back to the young man down by the shower. Her husband had hired him to help in the garden and, if possible, spend some time with William, too. Their son was active and intelligent and needed to be entertained almost 24/7. No nanny had lasted for longer than a few weeks so Lord Egerton had found a different solution instead much to the delight of his wife.

Lord Egerton was gone for long periods of time, away on business as he claimed. She knew he was meeting other women, too, taking them out to fancy restaurants, paying their rooms in lavish hotels and receiving other forms of ‘payment’ in return. So what spoke against her having some fun, too?

Placing the newest edition of Harper’s Bazaar aside, Lady Egerton got up and dropped her shades on the lounger. Exercise had kept her body in shape even after William was born and access to the best dermatologists and private chefs had helped as well. Still, she was conscious of the age gap between Jonathan and herself and found it hard to read him sometimes. Was he even interested in women? Neither the maids nor any other female staff member had been able to arouse his interest so what made her believe she could?

Maybe it was the thrill of the adventure. She had never tried to seduce a younger man, let alone in her own home with her husband away on 'business’.

Slowly, she walked down the same steps he had walked down just minutes ago. She could hear the rushing water from the shower and his humming of a song that had been playing on the radio this morning. Her skin tingled as she walked towards the thin curtain that separated her from him and once she’d reached it, she hesitated.

Another deep breath and her fingers pushed it aside as if acting of their own accord. Surprised at first, he turned to look at her, his face still a bit dirty and his hair askew and wet. Jonathan opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but didn’t in the end. Instead, he pulled her under the warm shower and pressed his lips against her own with an urgency that took her by surprise. His hands were all over her body, making her dizzy with desire. Her bikini was quickly disposed of but instead of feeling vulnerable and self-conscious, she felt sexy and confident in his arms.

Lifting her up, he pressed her against the wall behind them and she could feel his erection between them before he readjusted himself and entered her with one swift thrust. A moan left her mouth and to silence her, he kissed her hard, pressing his muscular body against her own to keep her in place. Her husband had never fucked her like this not even when they were young and still in love. Jonathan knew exactly what he was doing when he kept thrusting his hips, his hands and lips all over her face, her breasts, her mouth.

She came quickly and forcefully and her legs gave way underneath her when he tried to set her down again. “Shh, I got you,” he whispered, holding her like a child while she recovered from the high he’d put her on. Pressing her lips against his shoulders, she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing and the sound of the water still raining down onto their bodies. Now that she’d taken this step she knew it wouldn’t remain the only one and when she had finally regained control over her limbs and he had helped her back into her bikini, she could only look up at him and he knew.

“I’ll be done by 4. Be at my cottage at 5,” he whispered with a smile and kissed her again, long and full of promise. She knew it would be hard to remain patient until 5 but some things are worth waiting for after all


End file.
